


Inexorable

by Ela_JungShim



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, NC-21, Smut, mpreg!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: Inexorablein•ex•o•ra•ble ( /ˌinˈeksərəb(ə)l/ )adjective=> impossible to stop or prevent."Will you marry me, Shim Changmin?" ucap Yunho begitu ia diperbolehkan masuk ke rumah namja cantik yg sudah memenuhi dunianya. Ia berlutut dengan satu kaki di tekuk, mengulurkan sebuah kotak beludru merah yang berisikan sebuah cincin berhiaskan berlian. Kesungguhan terpancar dari setiap sel tubuhnya."Tidak. Aku tidak mau." sebuah jawaban dengan nada datar dan pandangan dingin itu menghempaskan harapannya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku. tidak. mau. menikah. denganmu Jung Yunho-ssi.""Tapi kau sedang hamil!  Dan aku tahu pasti kalau itu adalah anakku!"
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Inexorable

.

.

Inexorable

in·ex·o·ra·ble ( /ˌinˈeksərəb(ə)l/ )

_adjective_

=> impossible to stop or prevent.

.

**.**

**.**

**Author Ela_JungShim presents**

**An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

**"Inexorable"**

**Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

**Rate : M**

**Length : 1 of ???**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

**Warn :** **NC21! TYPO's, Mpreg! Smut scene!**

**This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHOMINOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua bulan sebelumnya.**

**"Fuck me."**

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Yunho segera menerjang _namja_ tinggi semampai yang sudah memporak-porandakan kewarasannya di lantai dansa bar tadi. Ia meraup rakus sepasang bibir setengah terbuka—yang berkilat basah menggoda-nya seperti layaknya nyanyian _Siren_ yang menggoda para nelayan. Ia langsung menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir lembut dan basah milik pemuda itu, menikmati setiap sudut dari bibir manis yang begitu menggodanya dengan lihai. Aroma alkohol yang begitu kental menguar dari kedua bibir mereka tak menyurutkan niat Yunho yang akhirnya bisa merasakan sepasang bibir sintal yang sudah menggoda dirinya setiap malam di dalam mimpinya.

" _Hmmphh_... _aahhnnn_..." Changmin mulai merengek lembut ketika tak hanya bibir Yunho yang bergerak memanjakan bibirnya. Kini gigi dan lidah Yunho juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam menginvasi belah bibirnya. Yunho mengigit-gigit kecil bibir atas dan bawahnya, untuk kemudian melumatnya dengan kelembutan dan kemudian menghisapnya penuh semangat—yang malah membuat Changmin semakin mengerang keenakan.

Changmin melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk Yunho, meremas-remasnya lembut disana, tahu kalau itu akan membuat Yunho makin bernafsu. Dan tindakan Changmin terbukti benar, ketika Yunho dengan kasar menarik dagunya turun, membuatnya membuka kedua bibirnya yang terkatup, dan sedetik kemudian lidah Yunho sudah langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Changmin dan meng- _invasi_ -nya dengan gerakan yang tak bisa di bilang lambat.

" _Aaahmmm_... _mmmhhhh_..." Changmin mendesah tertahan ketika merasakan lidah Yunho begitu lihai menajakan dirinya. Lidah itu menelusuri setiap lekuk rongga mulutnya, mengabsen seluruh deretan giginya yang tertata rapi, dan setelah puas, lidah Yunho memanjakan langit-langit mulutnya. Membuat tubuh Changmin menggelinjang karena kenikmatan yang melandanya.

Tak puas dengan permainan solonya, lidah Yunho kini langsung menyapa sang tuan rumah. Menggoda lidah Changmin dan menantangnya dalam pergulatan lidah. Changmin yang tak mau kalah, melayani tantangan Yunho, dan jadilah kini mereka berciuman dengan ganas, dengan lidah yang saling melilit, saling menjilat, saling menghisap dan saling melumat—tanpa mempedulikan _saliva_ yang saling tertukar di antara keduanya.

" _Aaahnn_... Yun—..." desah Changmin sambil mulai mendorong dada Yunho karena kini dirinya merasa begitu sesak dan membutuhkan udara dalam paru-parunya.

Yunho yang mengerti bahwa ketahanan Changmin lebih lemah darinya segera melepaskan ciuman—lumatan penuh nafsu—mereka dengan sangat tak rela.

Namun perasaan tak rela itu menguap dengan cepatnya ketika melihat Changmin yang mendongak demi mengais udara yang lebih banyak ke paru-parunya, memperlihatkan leher jenjang dengan kulit putih mulus menggoda yang seakan mengundangnya untuk menodainya.

" _Aaahhh_... _ssshhh_... _aahhh_... Yuunnhhh— _mmmhhh_... Yunhoo _ohhh_..." desahan Changmin kini keluar dengan lebih berani ketika sang empunya tubuh merasakan kenikmatan mutlak saat lidah Yunho mnelusuri lehernya, dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan, dan kemudian menggigitnya kecil, untuk kemudian menghisap-hisapnya dengan rakus. Dan semakin keras desahan Changmin, semakin naik pula libido Yunho karena desah erotis Changmin itu sungguh membuat kewarasan Yunho menguap pergi.

Tak hanya itu, kini Yunho sudah bisa menemukan titik-titik sensitif di lehernya, membuat desahan Changmin makin nyaring menghiasi kamar yang tadinya sepi itu.

Yunho tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil karyanya di leher Changmin yang kini tak lagi putih bersih. Namun senyum itu menghilang dengan cepat ketika ia melihat perut putih Changmin dari kausnya yang sedikit tersingkap.

Yunho tersenyum dan kini menggulung sedikit bagian bawah kaus Changmin, memperlihatkan sebagian perut Changmin yang berhiaskan otot _abs_ , dan membuatnya terlihat begitu _sexy_ dan menggairahkan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya disana, dan kemudian memulai lagi pekerjaan—mari—menodai—tubuh—putih—mulus—Changmin dengan penuh nafsu.

"A- _aahhh_... Yuun _nhhh_... _oohhh_... _aahhh_..." Changmin mendesah keras penuh nikmat ketika Yunho terus dan terus mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit, serta menghisap-hisap kulit sensitifnya. Tak berhenti sampai disana, Yunho dengan perlahan namun pasti, terus menggulung kaus Changmin sambil melumatinya, membuat bagian tubuhnya semakin banyak terekspos, dengan noda _kissmark_ darinya bertebaran sebagai hiasan yang sangat apik. Rasanya Yunho seperti menemukan candunya. Suara desahan Changmin kini menjadi semacam pil ekstasi yang membuatnya menginginkannya terus dan terus—membuatnya begitu ketagihan. Ditambah dengan betapa lembut dan sesitifnya setiap jengkal tubuh Changmin, membuatnya dengan senang hati menikmati tubuh itu dan ia menggeram puas saat melihat tubuh _namja_ yang berada di bawahnya itu gemetar dalam kenikmatan.

"A- _aahh_.. Yunhh... bi-biar aku s-sajaa..." cegah Changmin ketika Yunho hampir menggulung kausnya melewati dadanya. Hampir saja Yunho bisa melihat tonjolan kecil di kedua sisi dada Changmin, namun pemuda itu menghalanginya.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal karena terlalau banyak mendesah di bawah _invasi_ Yunho, Changmin berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan setelahnya, Changmin kembali menurunkan kausnya, membuat Yunho mendesah kecewa. Mendesah kecewa karena ia pikir Changmin tidak benar-benar ingin melakukan sesi bercinta ini dengannya. Dan ketidakmauan dari Changmin sama saja dengan tombol _stop_ dalam dirinya. JIka memang Changmin tak mau bercinta dengannya sekarang, maka se-nafsu apapun Yunho terhadap Changmin, ia tak akan melanjutkan ini semua. Ia benar-benar mencintai namja bernama Shim Changmin itu. Dan ia tidak akan pernah memaksa untuk melakukan hal yang tidak di inginkan olehnya—meski saat ini Jung Junior sudah mengerasa dan membuat celananya sesak.

"Yunho... lihat aku." ucap Changmin sambil menatap Yunho dengan pandangan se- _seductive_ mungkin. Dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit, membuat efek menggoda itu semakin terasa. Satu tangan Changmin kini masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri, merabanya dengan gerakan lambat yang menyiksa bagi Yunho.

" _Mmhh_... _aaaahhhh_... Yun— _mmhh_.. Yunho _oohhh_..." Changmin mendesahkan nama Yunho saat tangannya mencapai _nipple_ -nya, dan jemari Changmin mulai memainkan salah satu tonjolan _sensitive_ di dadanya itu.

Yunho hanya dapat membelalak lebar melihat tingkah nakal Changmin yang begitu menggodanya. Yunho begitu terpana dengan keadaan Changmin saat ini—dimana _namja_ itu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan mengundang, dengan bibir yang kini terus dan terus mendesah tanpa henti, dan dengan tangan yang—ia duga—bermain dengan tonjolan _sesnsitive_ milik pemuda itu sendiri.

Oh, semua itu membuat nafsu seorang Jung Yunho semakin memuncak.

Tak begitu lama Changmin bermain solo dengan memainkan kedua _nipple_ -nya bergantian, ia merasa tidak puas dan gelisah. Dengan gerakan lambat dan menggoda, Changmin mulai menaikkan kausnya, melepaskan kaus mengganggu itu dari tubuhnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Kini tubuh atas yang hanya bisa Yunho bayangkan di dalam bayangan ketika ia bermasturbasi, terpampang dan tersaji di hadapannya.

Yunho meneguk ludah dengan kepayahan.

Tersenyum penuh godaan, Changmin kembali memainkan _nipple_ nya. Hanya saja kali ini Changmin menggunakan kedua tangannya, memanjakan kedua titik sensitif tubuhnya sambil terus menatap Yunho dengan wajah sayunya.

" _Aaahhnn_... _mmhhh_... _haaa_.. _ohhh_..." desah Changmin keenakan ketika ia meremas dan mencubit-cubit _nipple_ nya sendiri. Membuat kedua mengeras dan memberikan kenikmatan bagi dirinya sendiri, sekaligus menggoda Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar sambil terus menahan dirinya.

" _Aahhh_... Yuunhhh... p- _pleeaasseeee_...?" desah Changmin sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memohonnya. Ia ingin Yunho yang menyentuhnya dan memberikannya kenikmatan yang lebih dari yang ia rasakan sekarang—tak menyadari bahwa itu membuat Yunho semakin terbakar gairah, dan tak lagi peduli dengan yang namanya menahan diri.

" _Please_? _What for_ , Changmin?" goda Yunho melihat wajah sayu menggoda Changmin yang menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"P- _please_ t- _touch_ _me_ Yunh— _Aaahhhh_...!" permohonan Changmin berakhir dengan jeritan nikmat ketika Yunho langsung menerjang tubuhnya, membuatnya kembali terbaring di ranjang, dengan bibir Yunho yang langsung melumat _nipple_ kanannya dan tangan kiri Yunho yang memainkan _nipple_ kirinya. Gemetar menjalari setiap sel Changmin dengan setiap sentuhan lidah Yunho di puting sensitifnya. Pusat gairahnya mulai tersulut oleh setiap rangsangan yang di berikan oleh Yunho.

" _Aahhhh_... o- _oohhh_... _yeaaahh_... Yunho— _ngghhhh_..." desah Changmin terus-menerus kala Yunho makin ganas menyerang kedua nipplenya yang kini sudah mengeras sempurna.

" _Aaahhhhh_ ~ Yuunnhhhhh... _ooooh_... _mmhhhh_..." Changmin kembali menggelinjang nikmat karena kini tangan Yunho meremas celananya dari luar, membuat kejantanannya yang sudah separuh tegang menjadi benar-benar terbangun. Ini menyiksanya, karena celananya sangat menghalangi ereksinya, membuatnya merasakan nyeri dan nikmat bersamaan ketika tangan Yunho terus meremas-remas miliknya dari luar celananya.

" _Aaahh_... yeahhh... Yunho—ugh.. sa-sakit.. _aaahhhh_..." desah Changmin sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke arah bawah—berusaha untuk membebaskan penisnya yang sudah menegang itu agar terbebas dari kungkungannya. Yunho yang mengetahui itu langsung meraih kedua tangan Changmin dan menahannya di atas kepala.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hmm, Changmin- _ah_? " tanya Yunho dengan suara rendah—yang malah membuat tubuh Changmin meremang.

"A-aku hanya ingin... melepasnya..." rengek Changmin dengan nafas terengah.

"Melepas? Kau ingin melepas apa, Changmin- _ah_? Katakan, dan aku akan melakukannya untukmu." bujuk Yunho dengan senyuman menggodanya.

Tertantang untuk balik menggoda, Changmin membuka kedua paha-nya, dan mengangkat pinggulnya. "Lepasshh...celanaku, sekarang."

Gelap mata, dengan satu tarikan kuat, Yunho langsung melepaskan celana sekaligus dalaman Changmin, membuat penis yang sudah tegang itu kini mengacung sempurna di hadapan Yunho. Menggoda _namja_ yang lebih tua itu—yang kini menatapnya dengan letupan gairah yang nyata.

" _KYAAAAHH~!"_ pekik Changmin kaget ketika kejantanannya dilingkupi kehangatan dari rongga mulut Yunho, dengan lidah yang langsung memanjakan pusat gairah dari lelaki itu.

" _Aahhh_... _ooohh_... Yunho— _nghh_.. _yesss_... _oohhh_..." desahan Changmin semakin menggila ketika Yunho tak hanya menjilat kejantannya, namun kini lelaki matang itu mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya, memberikan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga bagi Changmin yang hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri menahan nikmat yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

" _MMhhh_... _aaahhhh_... ak-akuhh... mau keluarrrhhh..." desah Changmin ketika ia merasakan perutnya mengencang dan ada sesuatu yang bersiap menyembur keluar. Yunho yang menyadari itu cepat-cepat berhenti bergerak, dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Changmin dari dalam mulutnya. Membuat Changmin mengerang kecewa karena ia tak jadi meraih orgasme-nya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Changmin yang merengek kecewa. Kembali ia menelusuri keadaan Changmin saat ini.

Tubub polos tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi, kulit putih pucat yang kini sudah penuh dengan noda berupa bercak-bercak hasil karyanya menggunakan lidah, mulut dan giginya. Belum lagi dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi karena gagal klimaks, dan dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh yang sudah begitu panas itu. Tapi yang paling utama, kejantanan Changmin yang berdiri tegak dengan precum yang menghiasinya, seolah menantangnya untuk menggoda dan memanjakannya. Sungguh, kini tubuh Yunho pun merasakan panas yang sama.

Dengan cepat pria tampan itu melepaskan seluruh outfit yang masih melekat erat di tubuhnya. Melepaskan semuanya, hingga kini tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh kekar dan maskulinnya. Memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Tak kalah dengan itu, bagian bawah tubuh Yunho yang merupakan kebanggaan para pria itupun kini sudah menegang sempurna, memperlihatkan bentuknya yang besar, gemuk, panjang dan yang pastinya sudah mengeras sempurna.

Yunho mulai menaikkan kedua kaki Changmin ke atas pundaknya. Ia mengambil _saliva_ dari mulutnya untuk melumasi penis besarnya, dan mulai memposisikan kejantanan besarnya di depan lubang Changmin. Kepala kejantanannya menyentuh pintu masuk lubang surgawi Changmin—yang langsung berkedut menyambutnya.

" _Oooohhhh_ , _take_ _me_ , Yunho. _Fuck_ _me_. **_Hard_**." bisik Changmin, yang benar-benar menyulut api gairah Yunho dan membakarnya. Satu tangan Yunho kembali meraih kejantanan Changmin yang tadi tak jadi mencapai klimaksnya dan mulai mengocoknya cepat.

" _Ooohhhh_... Yunho— _oohhh_... _nngghhh_...fast— _fasterrhh_ Yuunhhh..." desah Changmin ketika Yunho semakin cepat menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun di kejantanan Changmin, membuat sang empunya tubuh mendesah-desah nikmat.

"A- _aahhh_... Yuunnhhh... mau kelu—AAAHHHHH~!" Changmin menjerit keras dengan tubuh melengkung membentuk busur ketika ia telah mencapai klimaksnya, menyemburkan cairan kental yang tercecer di tangan dan tubuh depan keduanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Yunho yang melihatnya langsung melesakkan kejantanannnya ke dalam lubang sempit Changmin.

"— _KHhhh_.. Changminhh..." Yunho menggeram pelan ketika merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang Changmin menghimpit kejantanannya. Memberinya kenikmatan yang tak terhingga rasanya.

Changmin menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan tak nyaman karena ia merasakan lubangnya terlalu penuh. Penuh dengan kejantanan besar milik Yunho.

" _Uurghhh_... s- _stop_... _Hhhh_... " geram Yunho ketika merasakan pergerakan tubuh Changmin, yang membuat kejantanannya makin di remas oleh dinding rektum yang sempit, ketat dan hangat. Ia menggeram frustasi karena merasa kesusahan menahan dirinya untuk tak langsung menghajar tubuh yang kini sudah menyatu dengannya.

Ia tak mempersiapkan lubang Changmin, dan ia juga tidak memiliki _lube_ untuk mempermudah penetrasinya, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengurasi rasa sakit Changmin adalah dengan memasukkan kejantanannya ketika Changmin klimaks, dan sekarang berdiam diri agar lubang Changmin terbiasa dengan ukuran miliknya.

Tapi seolah tak kasihan dengan perjuangan Yunho yang berusaha menahan diri agar tidak bergerak, Changmin kini mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Yunho. Menggigitnya gemas, dan bertitah :

"Bergerak, Yunho. Bergerak di dalamku dengan cepat dan keras. Buat aku sampai lemas dan tak bisa berjalan besok. Buat lubangku ini mengingat keperkasaanmu selama berhari-hari ke depan."

Bagaikan harimau kelaparan yang di berikan buruan yang sudah tersaji di depannya, Yunho menggeram keras dan langsung menghajar lubang Changmin.

" _Ahh_! _Ummh_! _Aaahhh_... Ah!Ah!Ah! O- _ooohh_! _Kyaahh_ ~! _Aaahh_!" desahan demi desahan berhamburan dari bibir Changmin ketika junior besar Yunho bergerak keluar masuk lubangnya dengan cepat dan menghentak dengan keras dan dalam. Penis Yunho menggesek dinding rektumnya, memberikan sensasi nikmat yang membuat jadi-jari kakinya melengkung keenakan di bawah genjotan Yunho yang benar-benar sesuai ekspektasinya. Cepat, keras, dan dalam.

" _Uurghh_... sempit— _hhh_.. ketat sekali, Changmin- _ah_... _hhhh_...." geram Yunho merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang Changmin yang menghimpitnya, seakan menahannya untuk terus di dalam, sekaligus menghisapnya masuk semakin dalam dan dalam...

" _AAAHHHHHH_ ~!" erang Changmin dengan tubuh yang kembali melengkung ketika Yunho menyentuh satu titik yang membuatnya serasa melayang dalam kenikmatan.

_'Gotcha_!' batin Yunho melihat reaksi Changmin. Dengan cepat Yunho menghapalkan posisi _sweetspot_ milik Changmin, dan terus bergerak keluar masuk sambil terus menghajar titik itu dengan tepat, membuat tubuh Changmin menggelinjang penuh nikmat dan semakin mendesah hebat.

" _Aahhh_! _Uummhh_! _Ooohhh_! _Aahhh_! Fast— _ahh_! ... _fasterhh_...! Y-Yunhh.. _Aahhh_! Akuuhhh... aku mauhh... _Aahhh_! Keluarrhhh..." ucap Changmin di sela-sela desahannya yang tak sanggup ia tahan lagi.

Yunho yang mengerti maksud Changmin kini semakin cepat menggenjot tubuh di bawahnya itu, karena dirinya sendiri pun sepertinya sudah hampir mencapai nikmatnya. Bagaimana lagi, lubang Changmin yang terlalu ketat menghimpit kenjantanannya membuat Yunho tak sanggup bertahan lama-lama.

Dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya, Yunho semakin mempercepat genjotannya pada tubuh di bawahnya itu, membuat tubuh Changmin yang di gagahi olehnya itu ikut terhentak-hentak merasakan cepat dan kerasnya gerakan Yunho di dalam lubang ketatnya.

" _Aahh_! _Ngghh_! Ak-akuhh... tak-aahh! tahan..lagiihhh... YUNHOO~!!!" Changmin mengerang dengan keras ketika akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya. Spermanya berhamburan di tubuh depannya dan juga tubuh Yunho.

Yunho yang merasakan lubang ketat Changmin semakin menyempit sudah tak sanggup menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Dengan satu tusukan terakhir, Yunho menanamkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam dan—

"Changmiiinnhh~!"

—Yunho mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam tubuh Changmin. Changmin mendesah lembut saat merasakan adanya cairan hangat yang memasuki tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik berubah jadi menit, dan waktu terus berjalan. Sepasang tubuh yang tadi saling menyatu dengan panas itu mulai mendingin. Nafas yang patah-patah itu kini sudah kembali normal.

Yunho pikir, _namja_ yang kini terbaring di sampingnya itu sudah terlelap—namun betapa salahnya pikiran itu ketika ia merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya.

"Sekarang giliranku mengendaraimu, Yunho."

Belum sempat Yunho bereaksi, nafasnya seolah tercabut dari tubuhnya saat sebuah tangan lembut menggenggam kejantanannya dan mengocoknya hingga kembali mengeras. Dan kini ia hanya sanggup menatap tak percaya saat melihat jemari lentik itu mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang basah—karena ada lelehan sperma miliknya yang keluar dari lubang itu—dan ia mengerang ketika lubang ketat itu kembali menghisap kejantanannya dan memijatnya dengan enak.

" _Ngghhh_... aku akan menunggangimu dengan baik, Yunho.." janji namja langsing itu yang kini langsung menggerakkan dirinya naik-turun untuk mengendarai penis Yunho yang memenuhi lubang laparnya itu.

Satu tangan Yunho bergerak turun dan meremas pantat kenyal Changmin, membuat namja itu menggoyangkan pantatnya dan membuat Yunho mengerang keenakan.

**PLAK!**

" _Ngghh_ ~!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kaget merasakan pantatnya panas karena tamparan tangan Yunho padanya. Otot-otot rektumnya bereaksi gila-gilaan dengan mencengkeram kuat penis besar Yunho di dalamnya.

" _Nghh_... bergerak Changmin!" perintah Yunho sambil menahan erangan yang berkumpul di pangkal tenggorokannya.

Changmin mengerjapkan mata dan kini terfokus pada wajah Yunho yang terlihat penuh kenikmatan. Changmin menepis kasar tangan yang Yunho yang masih bertengger di dadanya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan bahu Yunho agar namja itu berada dalam posisi terlentang.

"Kau mau aku bergerak, _hmm_?" Changmin tersenyum menggoda, dan menaikkan pantatnya sedikit, dan menurunkannya kembali dengan cepat.

Changmin mengerang keras merasakan pergerakan penis Yunho di dalam rektumnya, sebelum ia kembali menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh nafsunya. " _Mmhh_... kau suka itu, Yunho _ohh_ ~?" tanya Changmin dengan suara desahannya yang menggoda itu.

Yunho menggeram dan menjawab ucapan _namja_ itu dengan kembali meremas pantat kenyal Changmin yang enak itu.

Changmin mendesah saat ia mulai bergerak dengan ritme yang teratur. Meskipun hanya berupa gerakan naik-turun yang singkat, Changmin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mendesah karena setiap gerakannya itu membuat penis Yunho keluar masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Memijat setiap sudut dinding lubangnya, dan mengirimkan sensasi menggetarkan ke dalam sumsum tulangnya.

" _Nghh_... _mmhh_...Yunho... _nghhh_...YUNHO!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat saat tubuh Yunho ikut bergerak, dan tiba-tiba menusuk keras saat ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Sejenak Changmin merasakan pandangannya memutih dan pikirannya melayang dalam kenikmatan saat gerakan Yunho menyentuh titik prostatnya dengan sangat akurat.

"Aahh..! Nghhh..! Aaahh..! Aahhh..! Yunhoo...ngghhh..! Aaahhhh... Ngghhhh..."

Yunho menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang berlumurkan nafsu menggebu. Bagaimana tidak, posisi Changmin yang berada di atasnya itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir kehilangan kewarasannya. Dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di bahunya, tubuh Changmin benar-benar menunduk mengurung tubuhnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat kewarasan Yunho makin menghilang, melainkan ekspresi wajah Changmin yang kini terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Kepala namja itu menunduk, membuat helai-helai rambutnya yang basah akan keringat jadi membingkai wajahnya dengan sangat sexy. Sepasang mata bulat itu terpejam erat dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan kenikmatan tiada tara. Pipi yang agak chubby itu terlihat sangat manis dengan semburat merah yang terus menghiasinya.

Dan yang terakhir, bibir namja dengan lebar sambil menyerukan erangan-erangan dan terus mendesahkan namanya. Saliva lolos dari sudut-sudut bibir karena bahkan tak sekejap pun namja itu sanggup mengatupkan bibir menahan desahan yang terus memaksa keluar dari bibirnya.

Semua pemandangan itu, dan juga dengan lubang ketat yang sedari tadi memanjakan dan memijat-mijat penisnya dengan kuat dan kencang membuat birahi namja itu semakin menggila. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh kedua insan yang masih terus bersenggama dengan nafsu yang semakin memuncak itu. Panas tubuh mereka dalam menghayati dan menikmati kegiatan intim itu membuat AC yang di _set_ _ting_ dengan suhu sangat dingin tak sanggup menghilangkan keringat panas yang terus terbentuk.

Geraman-geraman halus meluncur dari bibir Yunho setiap kali lubang Changmin berkedut dan bergerak naik turun mengocok penisnya. Sementara desahan nama Yunho dan erangan keras tak henti-hentinya meluncur dari bibir Changmin setiap kali Yunho kembali memasuki lubangnya dengan sentakan keras, dan menghajar titik prostatnya dengan akurasi tinggi.

" _Aahhh_..! _Nghh_...! Yunho... Yunho.. _Nghhhh_...aku— _nghhh_... _coming_... _aaahhh_... Yunho... _Aahh_..! _Nghhh_...!"

Desahan Changmin makin menjadi karena merasakan klimaks yang semakin mendekat. Otot-otot tubuhnya mengencang, dan gerakan naik-turunnya menunggangi penis besar Yunho semakin cepat, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat demi mengejar klimaks di depan mata.

Tak hanya Changmin, desahan penuh keputusasaan yang di serukan _namja_ itu untuk mencapai klimaks membuat Yunho semakin terbakar gairah. Gerakan cepat dan pendek Changmin pada penisnya mau tak mau membuat ia sendiri semakin mendekati klimaksnya.

Tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi berada di pantat Changmin kini berpindah ke pinggang ramping _namja_ itu dan bertengger kuat di sana. Dengan menggeretakkan gigi, Yunho menancapkan kedua tumit kakinya kuat-kuat ke tempat tidur mereka. Ia menurunkan panggulnya lebih dalam saat Changmin bergerak naik, dan saat Changmin bergerak turun, dengan bertumpu pada tumitnya, Yunho menghujam dengan kuat, cepat dan dalam ke lubang Changmin.

" _Aaahhhh_..! YUNHO! _Ngghhh_...Ah! _Aahhhhh_...! Lebih cepat—Ah!Ah!.. _mmhhh_....!"

Changmin melenguh keras merasakan Yunho menghantam prostatnya dengan sangat kuat. Membuatnya terus melihat bintang di balik matanya saat Yunho menghajar prostatnya dengan semakin kuat dan semakin cepat. Ia sendiri pun semakin menggila menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengikuti arahan dari tangan kuat Yunho di pingganggnya.

Yunho menggeram kuat saat otot-otot dinding Changmin semakin kuat berkontrasi. Penisnya yang berkedut-kedut terus di manjakan dengan dinding yang mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Membuat Yunho sendiri tak bisamenahan dirinya lagi.

Gerakan Yunho semakin tak terkendali karena kini ia membiarkan insting tubuhnya sendiri yang mencari kenikmatan. Dengan kuat dan cepat ia terus menghantam, menusuk dan terus menghajar lubang Changmin dengan kecepatan bagai binatang buas.

Pikiran Changmin tak lagi bisa berfungsi secara normal. Desahan dan erangan yang terus meluncur dari bibirnya kini berubah menjadi lenguhan tak jelas yang hanya berfungsi menunjukkan betapa larutnya ia dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat dan seluruh sel tubuhnya bertaut dengan kuat sebelum—

" _AAAAAAAaaaahhhhh~~!"_

Orgasme Changmin meledak dengan sangat kuat. Sekeras erangan yang ia keluarkan, sekuat itu pula seluruh otot tubuhnya berkontraksi kuat menikmati klimaks yang meghantamnya dengan sangat kuat. Bibirnya terus terbuka, dan pandangannya tak lagi fokus karena hanya warna putih yang memenuhi pandangannya.

Yunho menggeretakkan giginya merasakan otot dinding Changmin mencengkeram kuat penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang itu. Namun tak ingin melewatkan kenikmatan itu, Yunho tetap terus bergerak di dalam lubang Changmin yang kini sangat ketat-ketat-ketat itu.

"Aahhh..Yunho... penuhi lubangku dengan benihmu... _ngghhh_.. sampai rahimku penuh dengan spermamu dan buat aku hamil... _mmmhhh_..."

Kata-kata itu seolah lecutan api yang membuat Yunho menghujam dengan kuat dan dalam, dan meraungkan kenikmatannya saat ia menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam lubang Changmin yang sempit itu. Membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam, membiarkan semua benihnya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desahan dan erangan penanda nikmat kembali memenuhi kamar itu, hingga beberapa jam ke depan. Hanya ranjang yang berderit keras dan selimut yang tercampakkan di lantai, yang menjadi saksi betapa liarnya kedua namja itu bersetubuh hingga pagi menjelang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masa sekarang.**

" _Will you marry me_ , Shim Changmin?" ucap Yunho begitu ia diperbolehkan masuk ke rumah _namja_ cantik yg sudah memenuhi dunianya. Ia berlutut dengan satu kaki di tekuk, mengulurkan sebuah kotak beludru merah yang berisikan sebuah cincin berhiaskan berlian. Kesungguhan terpancar dari setiap sel tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." sebuah jawaban dengan nada datar dan pandangan dingin itu menghempaskan harapannya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku. tidak. mau. menikah. denganmu Jung Yunho- _ssi_."

"Tapi kau sedang hamil! Dan aku tahu pasti kalau itu adalah anakku!"

"Jangan besar kepala! Ini anakku. Bukan anak siapa-siapa, dan terutama, dia bukan anakmu! Dan sudah aku tegaskan berulang kali, kalau aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

"Jangan berbohong. Itu anakku. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau sedang hamil anakku. Kenapa kau masih berkeras menolak untuk menikah denganku?!" seru Yunho penuh frustasi. Untung saja saat ini dia sedang berada di rumah milik _namja_ cantiknya ini. Jadi tidak akan ada yag memberikan tatapan aneh kepada mereka.

"Karena aku memang tidak mau menikah denganmu! Kenapa kau ini tidak mengerti juga sih?!"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku? _I love you since the very first day I met you_ , Shim Changmin. Kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku mengetahui kalau kau mengandung anakku. Anak kita. Dan aku ingin meresmikan hubungan kita, mengapa kau menolak menikah denganku?"

"Karena aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin menikah dan hidup denganmu. Ini anakku. Bukan anakmu. Jadi, pergilah dari sini dan jangan pernah lagi mengganggu hidupku." ucap Changmin sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Mengusir _namja_ yang kini hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

/Kipas-kipas

/Kipas kipas

Ada yang merasa kepanasan nggak? Ato cuma penulisnya aja? 3.799 words loh ini... wkwkwkkk

Wkwkwkwkkk.. ff yang laen belom kelar, malah nambah lagi... /tepok jidat

Gapapa kan yak..biar ada asupan selama ramadhan dan wfh deh yaaaa..


End file.
